Where Are You Going?
by Fortunate1
Summary: After a meeting with Roger, Mello is acting strange. Inspired by "Where Are You Going" by Dave Matthews Band.


**Where Are You Going?**

Hello hello, it's me again! I have been busy recently, but I have decided to write a little story. This isn't anything big, just another one of my thoughts... :D And this was one of the better ones.

This was pretty much inspired by _Where Are You Going_ by Dave Matthews Band. I grew up with the song and now it's been stuck in my head for the longest time. Hopefully this will get it out of my head... Some of the dialogue is lyrics from the song too. :3 If you want to, you can listen to it, but you don't have to...

So, without further ado...

* * *

Matt was waiting in front of Roger's office. He was leaning against the wall, next to the door. He had nothing but a cigarette in his hand, earning disapproving glares from the teachers every time he brought it to his lips. _What is taking them so long?_ he thought as he took a long drag. As another teacher shot him a disgusted look, Matt exhaled a cloud of smoke in his face. He chuckled a bit to himself as the older man walked away, an annoyed expression on his face.

The redhead sighed as he looked at his watch. _Whatever that geezer wants, it must be important._He knew he didn't have to wait for Mello, but Roger had asked for both Mello and Near to see him, and there was bound to be drama afterwards. He only wished that he'd had enough time to get his PSP from his room on the way to the headmaster's office. But there was the chance that they would come out when he was gone, and if Mello was pissed... Well, let's just say that it wouldn't be a good idea to leave him unsupervised.

He also felt the urge to lean against the door to hear what they were saying in the office. He was #3 (and how he got there, he didn't know), so he should have been called to see Roger anyway. _It's my right to know what's going on in there. Whatever he has to say, I should be there to hear._ But whenever he thought that way, he pushed the thoughts aside quickly. _I don't deserve to know. All I do is slack off, so what's the point in knowing? _But despite his efforts, he propped his head against the door, maybe just to hear a little bit. He felt like an eight year old, going on secret missions with Mello and trying to overhear peoples' conversations.

It wasn't long until he had some success. He had to press his ear against the door, and the entire hallway had to be dead silent, but he heard muffled voices. They were talking very quietly, as if to keep a secret. But he heard someone yell loudly. _Was that the word 'dead'? _More muffled words. Another outcry. _That has to be Mello... I hope he's not in too bad of a mood._ He pressed his ear closer to the door. _What's going on in there?!_

Suddenly the talking stopped. An angry set of footsteps came closer and closer to the door. Matt quickly resumed his earlier position, as to avoid suspicion that he was eavesdropping. Mello opened the door, creating an updraft that blew the gamer's hair back. When the blond slammed the door, he heard Near mutter, "If you can't win, if you can't solve the puzzle, then you're just a loser."

Mello didn't stop to talk to Matt. He didn't even look back to acknowledge his presence. Something had to be up. The redhead followed his friend, expecting him to trudge over to their room so he could sulk, just like always. But instead of turning down the familiar hall towards their dorm, he turned into the main hallway. _Maybe he wants to go outside...? _

But instead he went towards the front door of the orphanage. It was the only door that allowed anyone in or out of Wammy's. _Why would he want to go there? It's not a weekend, and Roger won't let us leave without permission..._

When the blond opened the large double doors, Matt suddenly realized what was going on. _He's running away. _He couldn't believe it. He stepped in front of his friend, blocking his access to the outside. "Where are you going?" he asked, trying to sound tough, but his voice faltered, his eyes betrayed his sadness.

Mello gave him a defiant glare. "Leave me alone." he said, putting force behind every word.

The death glare that Mello gave him almost made Matt want to turn around and forget about stopping him. But he couldn't just walk away. "Don't try that look, it's not going to work." He paused, waiting to see if Mello's expression changed. It didn't. "And don't expect me to leave, either.

His friend's eyes softened a bit, but his defensive attitude didn't change. "I have something to do... alone." He started walking again, towards the iron gate. He had replaced his look of rage with determination.

Matt followed after him. "Don't hide away, just think this through." he said, trying to get him to stop. _Once he passes those gates, he's not turning back... _"If you leave-"

Mello suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, turned around, and blew up at Matt in one swift motion. "You aren't going to stop me! Your little speech isn't helping anyone! Just go away, you idiot!" His words lashed out at him, full of anger, but Matt could tell that there was pain in them as well.

"I am no Superman. I can't fix your problems for you," he started. He couldn't help but think back to all of the great moments he'd had with Mello. When they met, pulling pranks, and even jsut lounging around in their room. Every moment felt special to him. "I am no hero, oh that's for sure. But-"

"'But' what, Matt? What could you possibly think of about this place that would make me think of staying? There's no point, not after what I've heard." His voice became very grave, as if he had witnessed something horrible. His voice was barely a whisper as he cried, "Oh, why did he have to tell us?"

Obviously, something horrible had happened. And Roger only trusted Near and Mello to it. "I have no answers for you." Matt sighed. "But you are looking for answers to questions under the stars."

"I'm not looking for answers," Mello retorted, "I'm looking for revenge." He turned towards the gates. "And the only way to get it is to leave this institution."

Matt put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "But if along the way you grow weary, you can rest with me until a brighter day."

Mello shrugged, "There are no more brighter days for me," he said flatly, letting his words fall as Matt's hand did off of his shoulder. The boy walked closer to the gate, only a few steps between him and it's iron clutches.

Matt ran ahead of him and stood in front of the latch. _This is my last chance. _"As I said before, I'm no hero, but I won't let you leave." He stared at the blond's blue eyes, vowing that if his attempt failed, he would never forget their deep color. The most beautiful color he'd ever seen.

Mello stared back. "And why is that?" he said, an arrogant edge to his voice. "What is so great about me? Once I'm gone, you can be #2."

The redhead could feel tears come to his eyes. "I don't care about stupid numbers!" he cried, "The point is, where you are is where I belong! I don't know where you go, to the ocean, or the city, or even to the stars. But I do know that where you go is where I want to be!"

"Well, let's go."

* * *

:D This is FINALLY done! It took like a week to type, so I hope it's not all choppy... _

Like it? Please review! I'd REALLY appreciate it! And if you could vote in my poll, that'd be awesome too.

Didn't like it? Well, I'd also like constructive criticism. ;)

-Sarrz


End file.
